A night in the club
by zosandragon
Summary: Zoro has been staring a hot blond all night long and is pleased that he comes to ask him to dance.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first fanfic I've ever published, hope you enjoy it!

All feedback is welcome!

**A night in the club**

Zoro paid his drink and started walking towards his friend Luffy and Usopp. He sat beside them and heard them talking about some drunk stuff, no wonder, it was already close to the closing time. He looked to the dancefloor and spotted the hot blond he have been staring the whole night. He was so damn sexy and so fucking good at rolling those hips. He watched him with lust in his eyes. The blonde said domething to his redhead friend and waved at her. Then he walked out of the dancefloor and noticed Zoro's stare, again. The blond stopped for a second and smiled and winked at him. Zoro blushed and was disappointed when the blonde walked away and Zoro lost him from his sight.

Zoro sighed and listened his friends' drunk stammering again. Usopp claimed he had been already with 50 women or something and his stupid strawhat friend believed it. They both were quite retarded but they were nice guys, they all were in the same college. Zoro checked the time from his phone and was surprised to see a pair of black and shiny shoes in front of him. He lifted his gaze and saw the blonde. That fucking sexy blond. He gulped.

''Hey,'' the blond said.  
''Hi,'' Zoro replied.  
''May I sit beside you?,'' the blond asked and smiled.  
''Yeah, of course''  
''Here, I bought this for you,'' the blond said and handed him a beer.  
''Oh, thanks''  
''You are a very good dancer,'' Zoro started.  
''Thanks, would you like to dance with me then?'' the blond asked smiling gently.  
''Um, well, I'm not very good at it...''  
''It doesn't matter, c'mon,'' the blond insisted and grabbed his hand gently.

Zoro blushed and followed the blond in the middle of the dancefloor. The dancing wasn't hard after all, it was awesome. He wathed as that blonde turned around and shook his butt and then faced the blushing Zoro again and laughed. Sanji turned his back at Zoro, grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, until Zoro's muscular chest was touching the blonde's back. Sanji started to roll his hips along the music and got Zoro along too. Zoro blushed always when Sanji's nice ass touched his crotch.

Then the music changed and it was time to smooch. The blonde turned around and grabbed Zoro's hands and lifted them on his shoulders. The blonde put his hands on Zoro's hips and pressed their bodies slightly together. Zoro blushed. He hadn't got used to this. He had a hard-on and he definitely wished that the blond wouldn't notice.

''What's your name,'' the blond asked.  
''Z-Zoro''  
Zoro heard him chuckling. ''That's a nice name. My name is Sanji, it's really nice to meet you,'' Sanji said and placed a gentle kiss on Zoro's neck and got Zoro blushing.  
''Y-Yeah, same to you.''

They didn't talk anymore, they just enjoyed each other's presence, their touching bodies and the slight waving along the music. Sanji started to place more gentle kisses to Zoro's neck and got up all the time and placed last kiss just in the corner of Zoro's mouth. He watched Zoro's eyes asking for permission to kiss. Zoro leaned shyly forward mouth open. Sanji got a message and placed a deep kiss on his lips. It was passionate as hell and they had to gasp for air at times. They pressed their bodies tighter together and Sanji felt the bulge in Zoro's pants and grinned to the kiss. Zoro moaned to the kiss and were shaking. He was so hard and his heart was about to explode. He nearly came on his pants when Sanji slided his hands on his back and then squeezed his ass.

''Ah! Stop... I'm...'' Zoro said blushing very hard.  
Sanji looked a bit confused but was quite sure what Zoro meant. He separated from him and took his hand on his and led him to sit in the corner. ''Did I do something wrong?'' Sanji asked.  
''No, I was just... about to c-come,'' Zoro said with a scarlet face. The answer got Sanji blushing too.  
''But, I didn't dislike it at all,'' Zoro admitted and lifted his gaze to meet Sanji's eyes. He leaned closer to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by drunk Luffy who grapped Zoro's sleeve.  
''Hey, Choro, wee ghot to go, the bhar is ghnonna closhe~''  
''Ah, okay Luffy, I'm coming in a minute, you can go with Usopp. I can get home by myself.''  
''Okhay,'' Luffy answered and disappeared.  
''He was your friend?''  
''Yeah. Hey, you know, it was relly nice to meet you and, well, I'd like to get to know you better,'' Zoro said and looked to Sanji's eyes.  
Sanji kissed him once again and said: ''Hell yeah, you handsome. Would you give me your number?''  
''Yeah, of course.''  
Zoro gave his number and they left the bar together, holding hands. ''Where do you live?'' Sanji asked.  
''Just about hundred meters from here''  
''Oh, that's nice. I live in the other side of the city so I have to call some friends to get my drunk ass home,'' Sanji said and laughed.  
Zoro thought for a moment and said: ''If you want, you can be the night at my place. My apartment is quite small, but there's enough room for a mattress''  
''I'd love to!'' Sanji said and chuckled.  
''Okay, lead the way!''  
Zoro gazed around for a while as he tried to find the way. He was really disoriented and he hated that. Every night he wandered around about half an hour to get home, instead of getting home in a minute like normal people would. ''It's really embarrassing to say that... I'm really disoriented and I can't lead the way...''  
Sanji was staring for a moment and then started laughing.  
''How the fuck you've got to home before?''  
''My friends escort me...,'' Zoro admitted blushing awkwardly.  
Sanji said and placed a kiss on Zoro's lips.  
''That's very cute,'' Sanji said and grinned.  
''No it's not!''  
Sanji just laughed.  
Luckily Usopp appeared out of the blue and introduced himself.  
''Okay Zoro let's get you home,'' Usopp said.  
Sanji just chuckled, grabbed Zoro's hand on his own and said:''I'm coming too!''

After they closed Zoro's apartment's door behind them, Sanji was amazed how clean the apartment was, and small. ''Get yourself home while I get the mattress for you.''  
Sanji wandered around the small apartment and were amazed to see three katanas on his wall. When Zoro got back, he asked: ''Why do you have these? These are amazing and so cool!''  
''They've run in the family. They are here because I'm the only who can really use them, after my sister Kuina died. She was better than me.''  
Sanji looked him wide eyed. ''You can fight with these? Awesome!''  
Zoro blushed and smiled.  
''You know what, I can fight too, with my legs. I have beaten many shitheads with them,'' Sanji said grinning.  
''Let's have a match someday, then'' Zoro suggested.  
''I'm in!'' Sanji said and hugged Zoro. He started to slide his hands on that damn hot and muscular body and placed some kisses in Zoro's neck. He gently pushed Zoro to the wall and slided his hand under Zoro's shirt and got a moan from Zoro. Sanji lifted the shirt off and stared wide eyed to a scar crossing Zoro's body.  
''What the hell is that?!'' Sanji asked worriedly.  
''I was in a fight with a guy who claimed to be the best swordsman so I had to challenge him and... I lost.''  
''He did this?''  
''Yeah.''  
Sanji started sliding his hand on the scar and smiled.  
''I'm glad that you survived,'' Sanji said and kissed Zoro. ''Of course I did, I have to challenge him someday again, I am the best swordsman of all,'' Zoro grinned selfishly and Sanji chuckled to that.  
''Oh, well, the mattress...'' Zoro said and started searching for the mattress. ''Damn, where it is...'' Zoro mumbled by himself and was swallowed by the closet.  
''Hey man, I can sleep next to you if it's okay?'' Sanji asked smiling.  
''Um, it's okay, I have never had anyone else in my bed... It's quite narrow, as you can see, hope we both fit in that,'' ''It's not a problem,'' Sanji said smiling and winked to Zoro.  
''Are you hungry?'' Sanji asked.  
''I am supposed to ask that, I'm the host,'' Zoro said chuckling.  
''I'm the best cook of the world, I can make something for us,'' Sanji said while smiling brightly.  
''Oh, you can do whatever you want then,'' Zoro said and smiled.

Zoro left Sanji in the kitchen and went to change clothes. He put some nice trousers and a t-shirt and then washed his face. When he got out of the bathroom, he smelled something very nice, and headed to kitchen. He peeked from the door and heard Sanji humming while he cooked. He looked so happy, so it made Zoro happy too.  
''Food is ready!'' Sanji said and saw Zoro already standing in the doorway.  
''I made some scrambled eggs with sausage and tomatos, enjoy your meal''  
''It looks and smells so delicious,'' Zoro said and took a bite. His eyes widened and he started to eat ravenously. He finished quickly and said: ''I have never eaten something like that, thank you wery much!'' Zoro said with a big smile. Sanji chuckled and said:''I knew you'd like it''  
Then Zoro yawned widely and Sanji did the same. They cleaned the table and Zoro got to the bed. He glanced at the cook and saw him undressing and finally Sanji got laying in front of him just in boxers. Zoro was already blushing because of the cook's hot body laying in front of him, in touching distance, just for him. He lifted his left hand to Sanji's side, got closer to him, pulled the blanket over them and nuzzled into the silky blond hair. Zoro was happy and he fall asleep quickly as usually.  
Sanji smiled as Zoro nuzzled to his hair and he said:''Goog night, Zoro''  
He waited for an answer but instead he heard just deep and slow breathing. Sanji chuckled. ''I'd better get some sleep too,'' Sanji said smiling and drifted towards the sleep.

Zoro wake up to a heavenly smell floating in the air. He opened his eyes when he noticed that the hot blonde wasn't on his side, so he rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen. He stopped to the doorway and watched again the happy-looking cook in his element. ''Morning~,'' Zoro said and hugged Sanji from behind.  
Sanji chuckled and tapped Zoro's head. ''Food is almost ready, sit at the table''  
Zoro did so and soon saw a plate full of bacon and such in front of himself. ''Oh, thanks.''  
The food was as wonderfully tasty as before.  
''Where do you work?'' Zoro asked mouth full of food.  
''At a restaurant called Baratie, it's at the city center.''  
''Oh, it's the best restaurant of the city, and I believe it's the best of the world because you work there,'' Zoro said smiling.  
''Shishishi, thank you.''  
''And what about yourself?''  
''I work in a weapon shop, but I'm applying a job in the Dojo in this city. They said it's quite reliable that it's me who gets the job.''  
''Oh, that's great then.''  
''Have you had any boyfriends before?'' Sanji asked.  
''W-well, I had one, but he was a shithead. I broke up with him in a week.''  
''Oh, that's unfortunate...''  
''You?''  
''Yeah, I've had few, but they weren't my type.''  
Zoro asked after thinking a moment and blushed:''Would you date me?''  
''Shishishi, of course,'' Sanji answered and got up. He walked in front of Zoro and pulled him up. ''I wouldn't have bothered to cook for you, if I didn't like you,'' Sanji said and kissed Zoro. Then he lifted Zoro's shirt of and revealed that freaking muscular and hot body which were driving him crazy. He immediately started sliding his hands on it and kissed Zoro's collarbones and then his nipples, which got a moan from Zoro. Sanji straightened up, took Zoro's hand and led him to the bedroom. Then Sanji undressed his shirt and kissed Zoro again and then their hot chests touched. Sanji pushed Zoro to lay on his bed and he started placing kisses on Zoro's body, moving lower and lower, until he was opening Zoro's pants. Zoro gulped and was blushing hard just by that. When Sanji got Zoro's pants away, he gazed Zoro's big member with lust. Then he lowered his face to Zoro's crotch and just blowed some air to Zoro's erection. Zoro moaned and Sanji chuckled.  
''H-hey, I want to do something, too...'' Zoro said blushing.  
Sanji chuckled again and crawled on top of laying Zoro.  
''Go ahead then, Zoro,'' Sanji whispered seductively into Zoro's ear, and then straightened himself, while still sitting on top of Zoro.  
Zoro gulped, rose to sit and then started to slide his hands on Sanji's hot and tight body. Sanji placed his hands on top of Zoro's and they moved their hands together. Zoro touched every part of Sanji's upper body and then he moved his hands to Sanjis ass, and massaged it and Sanji leaned closer. Then Zoro started to slide Sanji's boxers down and then Sanji's member jumped out of his boxers and slammed to Zoro's abs.  
Then Sanji pushed Zoro lying back on the bed and then brought his member in front of Zoro's face. Zoro blushed hard and took Sanji's hot lenght in his mouth and started taking it in and out. He slided his tongue on it and sucked it hungrily, first slower, then a bit faster. Zoro was very aroused, especially when he heard Sanji moaning from pleasure and gripping Zoro's shoulder tighter.  
Sanji looked down to blushing Zoro, with his dick in his mouth and then with lust in his eyes, Sanji took his dick out of Zoro's mouth and then he replaced them with his fingers.  
''Lubricate them, fast''  
Zoro did so and gulped when he realised that he will be the one on bottom. Sanji spred Zoro's legs and did circles around Zoro's anus, which got Zoro to shake with excitement. Sanji started thrusting two fingers inside and saw Zoro with a painful expression.  
''Does it hurt?''  
Zoro was quiet for a moment and adjusted to the feeling and then he gave the permission to Sanji to move his fingers.  
Sanji continued thrusting his fingers inside Zoro's hot body and after a while Zoro asked him to add a third finger. Zoro felt Sanji's fingers sliding in and out, it was feeling so good, so fucking good. He had fingered himself few times, but this was a total heaven and he felt like exploding of the pleasure.  
''S-sanji, fuck me, I want you, now'' Zoro whispered moaning which fired Sanji totally up. Sanji thrusted his dick in Zoro and stopped right away to moan from pleasure and he heard Zoro doing it, too. ''Aaah, you are so tight, ah!'' Zoro could only moan from pleasure. He was shaking and was nearly paralyzed of the feeling of hot dick inside him, which finally started to move. Their moans got louder and louder as they both were getting closer to their climax. Zoro grabbed Sanji tightly closer until their hot chests touched. Sanji's thrusts became quicker and quicker and they were moaning like crazy as they both reached their climax. They both shaked as they rode and enjoyed their orgasms and they stayed still and panted hard. Zoro searched for Sanji's hand and grabbed it as Sanji placed a gentle kiss on Zoro's shoulder. They lied there in comfy silence until they heard some vibrating.  
''Nah, it's my phone...'' Sanji said, got up and checked his text messages.  
''I have to go to work, there's a rush our or something, they need all in the restaurant...'' Sanji said and started dressing.  
Zoro grabbed Sanji's phone and then called to himself to get Sanji's number easier, he remembered that Sanji got his number already on the bar. Then he got up and put only his boxers on.  
Sanji was collecting his items and came to Zoro and placed a long kiss on his lips.  
''I'll call you when I get out of work and I'll come back over here,'' Sanji said smiling, grobed Zoro's crotch and continued:''...my sexy boy''  
Sanji placed a quick kiss on Zoro's lips and then rushed to work, leaving Zoro there alone, but with a wide smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

****This story was planned to be only a one-shot, but as requested, I decided to continue it, enjoy! x3

* * *

**A night in the club part 2**

Sanji smiled and hummed as he chopped some fresh vegetables and added them to his soup. He always did that, he loved cooking more than anything, at this rate. But now Zoro was coming more and more important to him, date after date, he totally was in love with him. He cherished their first time making love together, he wanted to remember those lustful eyes, craving for more, and those moans and whispers echoing in his ears.

But there was something that have started to bother him. He introduced his best friend Ace to Zoro a week ago, and now they are coming very close with each other. Sanji had never been jealous before, so maybe Zoro was truly someone worth keeping. Ace and Zoro said being just friends, but Sanji was afraid that there was something more going on.

Sanji sighed and checked the time; few more minutes and he was free to go. He handed his last dishes to a waitres and cleaned his cooking space. He went to change his clothes and stopped to the back door to yell: ''See you tomorrow, assholes!''

Sanji closed the door and had to adjust his eyes to the darkness, it was late afternoon in autumn, and very cold. Sanji put his hood on his head and headed to a market to do some shopping, he was going to do a dinner for him and Zoro again tonight. He was experienced shopper and a professional cook, so it was a task fast done.

When Sanji opened the door to Zoro's apartment, he heard Ace's and Zoro's snoaring. His heart skipped a beat and he rushed to the bedroom. Luckily, the bed was empty and had still a bedcover on it, but the two guys was sleeping on couch instead, Ace's head on Zoro's chest and hand around Zoro's waist. That was enough for Sanji. He grabbed Ace's arm violently and led him to the kitchen and closed the door.

''What the fuck you were doing, you shithead?'' Sanji hissed angrily.

''Eh?'' Ace said in confusion and with sleepy eyes. ''Zoro just fell asleep and I followed him quite quickly''

''But why the fuck your head was on his chest and hand around his waist?!''

''Eh...I don't remember putting it there by myself, I think it was an accident.''

Sanji was about to say something but instead stared at him angrily and thought.

''Whatever,'' Sanji said in the end and let go of Ace's hand.

''What's wrong with you, Sanji? You have been quite edgy to me lately''

Sanji stopped, back still towards Ace.

''He is my boyfriend, and I love him, and then you come between us! You are too close with Zoro!''

''You are the person who introduced me to him, to start with, and I would never get your man! I don't do those things!''

Ace watched as Sanji's fists trembled and he breathed very quick and short breaths. Sanji was about to turn around and lift Ace from his collar, but then Zoro opened the kitchen door, while rubbing his eyes.

''Hey Sanji,'' Zoro said smiling, unaware of the conflict which were going on just seconds ago.

''Hey,'' Sanji said with smile and gave a kiss to Zoro.

''I'm gonna start doing some dinner, I hope you are hungry''

''Hell yes I am!'' Zoro said and laughed and then continued:''What about you, Ace, you wanna stay and eat with us?''

''Uhm, no, Luffy's girlfriend Nami is now living with us, so she makes us food and I think it's for me time to go.''

Sanji noticed that Zoro looked a bit sad while he said:''Okay, bye then!''

''Bye'' Ace answered and closed the door.

After a brief silence, Sanji asked:''You want some booze?''

''Of course, thanks''

Sanji started making the dinner and Zoro drinked his booze and stared at Sanji's ass again. Then he remembered something.'

''Hey Sanji, we have been dating exactly three months in this week's Saturday, haven't we?''

Sanji woke up off his trance and went to check the calendar.

''That's right'' Sanji said smiling and went to sit on Zoro's lap and kissed him.

''What you want to do then, my darling?''

Zoro blushed, Sanji knew that using those kind of names made Zoro to do so.

''Ace suggested that we should spend a night in Nami's small hotel at the beach, Ace promised to pay.''

Sanji tensed when he heard that. Quite suspisious suggestion from Ace.

''But that hotel is quite expensive,'' Sanji said.

''Yes I know, but he said that we look so happy together that he wants to give us that kind of present.

Sanji tensed again. He was so quick-tempered and he was embarrassed now of his behaviour towards Ace. He decided to go at his place and

apologize him. After that rage he wasn't worth giving that valuable present.

''Sanji?'' Zoro asked and stared straight to Sanji's blue eyes with his golden brown ones.

''Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking. It's a good idea, I'll go to see Ace tomorrow after work, okay?''

''Yeah that's okay,'' Zoro said smiling and leaned for a kiss and Sanji did so, too.

''I have to continue cooking now,'' Sanji said and rose up and placed a quick kiss on Zoro's lips.

When they had eaten and Sanji was leaving, Zoro asked him to stay over night.

Sanji smiled and refused. ''I have to write an article about Italian food culture, so I have to go. Good night, darling,'' he said and kissed Zoro. Writing the article wasn't an excuse to leave, he really had to do it, and he got some thinking time at the same time.

Zoro smiled and waived to his boyfriend as he closed the door.

Sanji woke up with dark circles around his eyes. He was finished with the article at 2 am and now he had to wake up at 6:30 to get to work at 8. He sighed and dragged himself to do some strong coffee and lazily did something easy to eat. After a long shower, he slogged to work in cold autumn morning.

Ace felt his own phone vibrating as he was walking through a shopping mall. He was working as a guard there and everything looked good. He checked his phone and saw Zoro's name on it.

''Oh hey Zoro. It's a miracle that you're calling this early even though it's your day off. Well, anyway, speak quickly, I'm on work.''

''Oh, sorry. Well, Sanji wasn't himself yesterday so I have an idea how to surprise him, but, uhm, I need your help to choose it, you've known him longer than me.''

Ace wasn't sure what to answer. Sanji was quite angry at him yesterday, but he thought it would be okay, if Sanji didn't know that he was with Zoro again.

''Alright then, what have you thought?''

''Well, Sanji is very perv person and, uhm, I planned buying an outfit, if...if you know what I mean...''

Pictures of Zoro in sexy nurse outfit flashed in Ace's eyes and he immediately felt a response in his pants and some blood drooling from his nose. Fuck, this was bad, if Sanji got to know about this, he would be dead.

''Well, I think Sanji wouldn't like it if I came with you...,'' Ace started, but he regretted saying that. But he didn't come up with any better excuse.

''Hm? Weren't you best friends? Please come with me, I don't know what...Sanji prefers,'' Zoro said after a brief silence.

Ace thought for a moment. He didn't know how to manage to be in the shop with a boner he will totally have, Zoro was damn sexy after all. He had to figure out something so he agreed to help him.

Sanji opened the door of Zoro's apartment with a plastic bag on his other hand, full of groceries.

''Hey Zoro!''

Sanji went to kitchen and started putting groceries to the fridge, but since he didn't hear any response from the bundle of muscle, he checked his mobile phone. There was a message from Zoro: ''I'm doing a little shopping, I'll be back around six :*''

''Good, now I have time to go to Ace's place.''

Luffy sat on a comfy sofa on Ace's living room and switched channels. He was so bored, since he hadn't had any job for a month. Nami and Ace had nice wages, especially Nami, since her firm was very succesful. Secondly, Luffy was quite clumsy worker, so it was all better for him not to work at all. He tensed as someone knocked on the door and he happily got up, because he got something else to do than just watching TV. He rushed to the door and was delighted to see Sanji, not just that he was nice and Ace's friend, but also 'cause he cooked food like straight from heaven.

''Sanji! It's nice to see you! I haven't seen you since you started dating Zoro, and it's like, uhm...''

Luffy didn't have time to continue when Sanji said: '' Three months ago, I know and I'm sorry, I just love the mosshead so much,'' Sanji admitted smiling.

''Did you come to cook me food?!'' Luffy asked eagerly.

''No, not this time, I came to see Ace, is he here?''

''No, he said that he will go shopping with Zoro or something, he left about two hours ago.''

Sanji tensed again. Why Ace would be shopping with Zoro. He thought that Ace wouldn't dare to see Zoro for a while after what he said to him.

''Do you have any idea where did they go?''

''Uhm, not exactly, but I think that not far, because Ace didn't take his bike or car, like usually.''

''Hmm, okay, but thanks Luffy, I'll call him then. I have to go now, but I will do something for you if you visit the Baratie, I promise! Bye!''

''Yosh! I'll definitely come, bye!''

When Sanji had closed the door, he took his phone and searched Ace's number. He was about to press call-button, but decided to call Zoro instead.

Zoro was in a changing room, with a tight black catty-like outfit and he looked himself in the mirror. God he looked ridiculous, Sanji wouldn't like this, Zoro could say that even by himself.

''Is it on?'' he heard Ace asking from behind the curtain.

''Uhm, yes, but it isn't good at all, don't look''

Taking the outfit off him wasn't an easy task. The outfit was done of leather and was tight, so getting it off needed muscles and had Zoro panting.

Then he heard his phone ringing and he answered as he noticed it was Sanji calling.

''Hey Zoro, where are you? I read your message, but I decided to call you.''

''Uhm, I'm in a...clothing store right now. This will still take about half of an hour.''

Sanji heard that Zoro's breathing was too quick just to be shopping and his level of anger started to rise and his other hand tightened as a fist. When he was about to ask something, he heard Ace's voice from the background and some rustling.

''Is Ace there with you?''

''Yes''

''...''

Ace handed few other outfits to Zoro so he decided to hang up:''But this won't take long, see you at home, bye!''

Sanji didn't even have time to answer and Zoro had already hung up.

Sanji didn't know what to think, everything he heard was suspicious, even Zoro was maybe lying at him. Sanji bolted forward, like flames on his feet as he rushed to check all the nearby shops. He ran, ran and ran, and all shops he saw was erotic, grocery and second hand-ones. There was one clothing store, too, but he knew that Zoro didn't like the clothes they were selling, and they were expensive,too.

Sanji was in big confusion as he stopped into a crossroads and looked around. He panted and looked around furiously, and then he heard Zoro's voice. He turned around and tried to find him, but he only saw a glimpse of him and Ace, and a glimpse of bright pink paper bag. He didn't know what shop did have those kind of bags, but he figured it out quite quickly as he saw a man coming out from an erotic shop with same kind bag in his hand. Sanji felt anger and disappointment at the same time. He was going crazy, Zoro had never suggested using toys to him, and know they were shopping them together! He loved Zoro more than anything, adored him, but now he might be cheating him, with his ''best friend'', he was afraid of losing to Ace, feared of losing Zoro.

Sanji didn't know what to do. He just walked around, in the cold autumn evening, without any destination. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he threw it away, he didn't care anymore. He walked past a bar and decided to go there. He ordered the strongest stuff they had and asked the bartender to fill his glass over and over again until his vision blurred and he was nearly feeling sick. His mind was totally blank as he walked somewhere where his feet took him. He didn't feel cold anymore, he just felt his pain in his heart.

Before long he lifted his gaze and saw a familiar sight, Zoro's block of flats was rising in front of him. Damn, why did he came here of all places, his heart hurted even more.


	3. Chapter 3

A night in the club part 3

Ace watched his friend's nervous and upset face and sighed.

''I know everything is probably fine, maybe he had to go to work to help in a rushour''

''No. It's fucking 2 am! I don't know what to do! I can't call him nor I didn't find him when I ran around in the city... I'm going to the police station, damnit!''

''I'll come with you...''

Zoro got his jacket and keys and rushed out with Ace following him. He rushed the steps down and when he opened the door, he stopped with wide eyes, mouth open.

''SANJI!''

He rushed next to lying Sanji and lifted his upper body on top of his legs. Sanji's eyes were closed and his skin quite cold. Zoro's heart was punding like there was no tomorrow as he had to check Sanji's pulse and he found it. It was a bit lower than normally, as he could have been sleeping there for awhile.

''Sanji! Wake up!'' Zoro said and shook him gently and rubbed his cold cheeks. Then Sanji opened his eyes, stared at Zoro very long, as he didn't know what he saw and what was happening.

''There's something wrong with him! Let's call an ambulance! Ace!''

Ace grabbed his cellphone and dialed the emergency number and explained the situation. He din't get a permission to hang upbefore the ambulance came, so he had to keep the phone on his ear.  
Zoro looked to his lover with wet eyes and hugged him tightly.

''Sanji... what have happened to you...I was so worried...''

Zoro sobbed as he heard no words from Sanji, or even any movement, he just stared into emptiness. Zoro had never been as worried as he was now in his entire life, he cried. He was so afraid what was wrong with his dear Sanji and what had caused it.  
Then at last they heard the sirens of the ambulance but Zoro didn't lift his head from Sanji's chest. Zoro trembled, he trembled of fear and cold. When the paramedic's wanted to get Sanji on a stretcher, it was hard to let go, but he had to. He sat next to Sanji in the ambulance and watched as the paramedic checked Sanji's condition. There was no room for Ace, so he decided to get his car and follow the ambulance to the hospital.

In the ambulance, the paramedic said that Sanji was quite ok, just his temperature was too low.

''Does he usually use a lot of alcohol, or use drugs?'', the paramedic asked Zoro.  
Zoro was quite confused of the question, but answered: ''No, he doesn't use drugs, but sometimes he drinks quite a lot of alcohol.''

''Has he ever passed out after heavy drinking?''

''I don't know, but I think he don't want that, but, I don't know...''

''I strongly assume that he is really drunk and passed out.''

''...''

''Why you...'' Zoro whispered with tears in his eyes.

The way to the hospital took an eternity for Zoro and the siren's were making him crazy.

* * *

Sanji heard a regular beeping which got louder as he slowly gained consciousness. He felt warm blankets on him and warm hand squeezing his. And a terrible headache. He slowly opened his eyes and the bright light hurt his eyes. When he saw properly, he saw white room which reminded him strongly of a hospital room. He turned his head weakly with his terrible headache and realized he really was in hospital. He gazed weakly around and saw Zoro sleeping in the edge of his bed and holding his hand.

Why...? Why? His heart started hurting again and tears came to his eyes.  
Just, why..? Why on earth that fucking shithead was able to show his face near him anymore. How he was able to hold Sanji's hand with his own, with which he had pleased Ace.  
He took his hand from Zoro's grab and sobbed, which woke Zoro up. Zoro's face was filled with joy and worry.

''Sanji! My dear, finally! I just... I - I was so worried! Are you feeling okay?'' Zoro said with happy and teary face.

''Don't... Don't call me your dear...you shithead'' Sanji answered quietly, with hoarse voice and turned his gaze away from Zoro's eyes. From those beautiful eyes, from the face of his loved Zoro, who had betrayed him. With. Ace. His fucking best friend.

Zoro's expression turned only into worry and confusion.

''What is it Sanji? What, I don't understand...?

Sanji became very angry and squeezed his fist.

''You don't know...? Don't play stubid, you exactly know what I found out... you fucking traitor!''

Zoro didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Sanji was talking about, he didn't even know if Sanji was in his right mind anymore.

''Just...just... get out, please, I don't want to see you anymore, get out...please...'' Sanji sobbed weakly.

''Why...? What's wrong? Tell me Sanji, because I don't know what you're talking about, please...''

Sanji just sobbed. His heart was dying from pain. He just, couldn't take anymore. He was feeling dizzy and weak his chest felt very tight.

''No, go to meet your new boyfriend, you asshole, I know what's going on...'' Sanji said very weakly. He was losing his consciousness again and laid his head to the pillow. Just before passing out, he heard Zoro shouting for a nurse.

* * *

Zoro sat at a waiting room with Ace. Zoro just told Ace everything Sanji had said and after a brief silence, Ace decided to speak.

''I think I know what he meant...'' Ace started quietly.

Zoro lifted his gaze from the floor to Ace, with hope on his eyes.

''Well, Sanji didn't like of the fact that we have become so close, I think he was very jealous. I said to him that I would never take his man, but I think he didn't believe me. So with 'your new boyfriend' he could have meant me, but I don't know which got him into a conclusion that you deceived him...''

Zoro turned his gaze back to the floor with puzzled eyes. What got Sanji into thinking that he and Ace would be dating...? Then he figured it out.

''Fuck! Maybe he saw us in that fucking sex shop together! How I'm gonna explain it that he will believe me, fuckfuckfuck!''

''...I can't go to see him then, he would literally kill me...''

Zoro turned his gaze back to Ace rising a brow skeptically.

''Why you are thinking like that?''

''Uhm, well, we had some disagreements, about you to be honest. He thought there was something between us and he was a little mad at me.''

''Oh... Yeah, I think you shouldn't go there then...''

They both had hard time coming up with a solution, neither of them hadn't sleeped more than few minutes at a time, Zoro in Sanji's hospital room and Ace in the waiting room.

Sanji wouldn't believe neither of them, maybe they needed someone they and Sanji all knew, who never lied?

''Hey I was thinking that Luffy would go there and explain all... You know, he never lies, and since Sanji knows that, he will believe him'' Zoro suggested.

''Yes that would be a good idea! But... we need to explain everything from the start, and, that sex shop thing, too, I think... Wouldn't it be too embarrassing?''

''That's true... What about Nami?'' Zoro suggested.

''She will ask money for it...''

''Of course...And I think he wouldn't believe her. Although Sanji loves her, he knows that she can be paid to say something.''

''That's true''

''But if we tried to convince him first without any help? If... if I put that costume on and wait for him at his place... Do you think it'll help?''

''Well, he is unforgiving for men when it's about deceiving... But still I think we should try it, he's very perv after all. And I don't want to mix Luffy up on this yet.''

''Yeah...'' Zoro admitted and stared to the floor again. He so wanted to go to see Sanji, but he had to wait. But how long?

''But, what we do now? I'm worried about him and I just can't see him... The nurse said he can get home today if everything is okay. Maybe should leave him alone for a day or to, and then go to his place?'' Zoro asked.

''Yeah, I think that's good idea. He needs to get some rest first of all and he can think and start getting things on balance again.''

Zoro got up of the seat and rubbed his numb ass and said: ''I'll go home now''

''Would you want me to cheer you up or just be in your company?''

''No, I want to be alone.''

''I understand,'' Ace answered with a tiny smile and suggested: ''I can drive you home''

* * *

Sanji took his comfy hospital clothes off of him and was glad to to get his own clothes on him again. His head was still quite sore, but he was quite fine overall, except the pain in his heart. Damn, why he had to remember it again... He shook his head and tried to think something else before he would be crying again. He searched for his cigarettes and was glad that no one hadn't took them off of his pocket. Damn he needed many cigarettes when he'll get out.

He walked out of the room and visited the service desk to get his medicine and sick leave paper for two days. He wanted to go to work, though, he would forget his misery there and see many beautiful women he can fuss around with. But it was nice to get some good rest too, every now and then.

He was about to check his phone, but then he got a flashback about him throwing his phone to a bush in a park yesterday. Damn he was drunk after that bar... No, he had to think something else. He lifted his gaze and searched for a taxi and jumped in one after smoking a cigarette. He felt much better now. He said his address to the driver quietly and sat at the back seat, gaze already glued to the horizon.

''Sanji?! What the heck were you doing yesterday? Everyone was so worried!''

Sanji knew that voice. He turned his head and was glad to see Usopp's face after a long time.

''Usopp! Why the heck are you driving a taxi?'' Sanji asked and laughed.

''I asked you first you dumbass!'' Usopp said and laughed.

''Eh, you knew I was in hospital...?''

''Yes, Zoro called me yesterday night, he was really worried and asked if you were at my place. I became worried too, of course and I called to your other friends, Brook and Franky, since they live in here too. They didn't know about you. I could't help just sit and be awake and call to Zoro every now and then. I was so relieved when he called and said you were quite fine, but in a hospital.''

''Oh...''

''What oh...?''

''Nothing... Why are you driving a taxi..?'' Sanji asked to switch the topic.

''I just drive this on weekends to get more money. Kaya is pregnant and we need money to build up a nursery for our firstborn!'' Usopp said with very happy voice and had a wide grin.

''Really?! Congratulations Usopp! You're a father now! I'm so happy for you!'' Sanji said with honest voice and smile.  
Usopp just had a wide grin as he joined the traffic and started taking Sanji towards his place.

Sanji loved babies and he loved to talk with Usopp about babies and such. Usopp told he was going to paint a large pirate ship on the nursery room's wall and Kaya had decided to specialize to nursing kids in her med school. Damn, how lucky kid it will be to have that good parents.

The way to his place felt to be just few blocks away, it was so nice to talk to Usopp after a long time. When he even had talked to him last time...? He didn't even remember, he have been so much with Zoro that he had forgotten his other friends. Damn he regretted it. And he regretted thinking about Zoro again. He shook his head again and stepped in his apartment, which was somehow painfully quiet. He sat at his sofa and stared to the ceiling. He got up very fast though, he needed a cigarette so he opened the balcony door and stepped into a noise of cars and chattering people. He lit up a cigarette and looked down to the street. He saw a happy gay pair there, walking hand on hand, shoulders touching.

Zoro and Ace came to his mind. When he saw them walking together, they didn't hold hands or anything nor smiled to each other. But maybe they just didn't like to do it on public... No, that was a stupid idea. Ace was that kind of guy who wanted always everyone to know who was his lover. But why at least Zoro was in the sex shop? A gift for him?

No, geez, he needed to think something else. He was just being too optimistic, he had to stop imagining things. Sanji shook his head and decided to go for a walk. Fresh air always did good for him, especially the cool autumn air.

* * *

Sanji walked through the park where he remembered throwing his phone yesterday. He was almost sure that someone must have taken it already, but he needed to try. He walked around a familiar looking bush and walked around it, but he didn't see it. He walked around it just once more, without finding it, so he decided to leave and he sighed. When he was leaving, he heard a feeble beeping. He stopped and listened more carefully and then he recognized the tune of his phone ringing.

Found ya, Sanji thought and grinned. He walked towards the tune and he was standing next to the bush again. He started to dig it, and before long he finally found it. The ringing had stopped, though. Sanji checked his phone and stared wide eyed to it: 21 calls, 10 text messages. Damn. He looked around to find a bench and sat on it. He wanted to see who had called him so many times.

Zoro; 14 calls. Damn, he really had been worried about him. The rest of the calls were from Ace, Brook, Franky and Usopp. And the text messages were mainly from Zoro, too. He opened two of them:

''Hey Sanji, where are you? I'm getting really worried, this is not something you usually do, so, please, answer me. Love: Zoro''

''Hey Sanji, I'm at my place now with Ace and we have called your friends, but none of them know where you are. Sanji, please, answer me. I love you and I'm really worried. Love, Zoro''

Sanji just smiled and cried from joy at the same time. He was so happy that Zoro really was so worried about him, and had the power to continue calling and texting. Zoro was the most worried one, of course. Damn, he couldn't even imagine how worried he must have been. He couldn't imagine the pain and frustration he must have felt

''I'm so sorry, Zoro... I love you too'' Sanji whispered and got up. He was going to see Zoro.

* * *

Sanji stood in the stairway of Zoro's block of flat, hand placed on the door handle of Zoro's apartment. He tried to get courage to go in. He took a deep breath and opened the door, closed it behind him quietly and went ahead inside. Then he saw something he would have never thought of seeing there.


End file.
